1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and is a technology applicable to, for example, a semiconductor device including two circuits different from each other in a power supply voltage.
2. Related Art
Among semiconductor devices, there is one integrating a control circuit which generates a control signal of a power control element. In such a semiconductor device, a power supply voltage of the power control element is higher than a power supply voltage of the control circuit. Therefore, a second control circuit may be provided between the control circuit and the power control element to input the control signal to the power control element. Generally, a power supply voltage of the second control circuit is equal to or lower than the power supply voltage of the power control element and is higher than the power supply voltage of the control circuit. Therefore, it is necessary to generate the power supply voltage of the second control circuit separately from the power supply voltage of the control circuit. In addition, the control circuit and the second control circuit are connected through a connection element.
Examples of such semiconductor devices include those disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-5823 and 2010-147181. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-5823 discloses a semiconductor device in which the control circuit and the second control circuit are connected by a high-withstand transistor. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-147181 discloses that the periphery of the second control circuit is surrounded by an isolation region, and a transistor that connects the control circuit and the second control circuit is formed using the entire periphery of the isolation region.